


Through the Kitchen Window

by ReluctantHero



Series: Window Romance [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Confessions, Confident Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Fluff, Humor, Lonely Levi, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanic Eren, Minor Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Pining Levi, Shower Sex, Smut, conflicted Levi, eren and mike are roommates, erwin and levi are best friends, erwin and levi are roommates, is it really peeping if they other knows and welcomes it?, peeping levi, professor Levi, their jobs aren't super related to the story, then not so accidental voyeurism, wouldn't that just make it a show?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: Levi doesn't lead the most exciting life. He has his best friend and his routines to keep him happy, though sometimes a change could be nice.It's unlikely he'll find excitement through his kitchen window, though there's something there he's never noticed before.





	Through the Kitchen Window

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!
> 
> It was suggested that I do an Eren/Levi version of my "Through the Bathroom Window" fic, and so I figured, why not?  
> It follows the same story line, has a few of the same scene, but works as a stand alone if main Erwin/Mike is not your thing.  
> (There's less Erwin/Mike in this one that Eren/Levi in the other)
> 
> Please Enjoy!!  
> <3

 

Levi lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow, slowing to a walk as he reached his house and heading up the walkway. His eyes catching on movement from the porch next door and glancing over to find a tall man looking down at his cell phone while drinking from a coffee mug.

Levi’s eyes lingered on his form as he idly roamed the porch; the lean, well defined muscles in his bare arms, the curve of his small waist under his tight tank top, leading down to his baggy pyjama pants. Levi couldn’t see his face, but the view from behind was enough to keep his eyes lingering for a moment longer, plus he found the messy man bun oddly charming.

It was the first he had seen of the new neighbour, beside the moving truck that had been parked outside a week or so before. Levi wasn’t overly interested, he hadn’t known the last neighbors and had no intention of getting to know these either, even if he did look cute in those loose pyjama pants; instead he simply made his way into the house to finish his morning routine before heading to his first class.

 

Levi’s life was pretty simple; every morning he would go for a run, shower, eat breakfast, and head out to the university where he would teach most of the day before coming home and enjoying a quiet evening.

He had enjoyed his quiet life, it was peaceful and relaxing, though he had to admit he had grown fond of having a roommate for the past few months.

Levi and Erwin had been friends since high school, they had been through so much together over the years and Levi was happy to let Erwin move in with him after the divorce; he had demanded it.

He had watched Erwin and Marie over the years, unsure if the two had ever truly been happy together. The divorce was a good thing, Erwin needed to find himself, needed to realize that no matter how hard he worked for his job, his family, or for everyone else in his life, he was never going to be happy if he didn’t take the time to learn how.

Levi couldn’t bear to let Erwin wallow by himself in that shitty basement apartment he had rented after the divorce, insisting that he move into the spare room. He knew he wasn’t the most fun roommate to have around, but at least he was company and Erwin seemed to enjoy himself most evenings.

He felt bad sometimes when Hange would invite them out and he would refuse, especially when it seemed Erwin would have liked to go. Erwin always claimed he didn’t want to go either and on the few occasions they did go out, neither of them had  great time, though Levi still regretted forcing his hermit like tendencies onto Erwin.

Maybe he could try to be more social? After all, he was 34 years old and single with no prospects. He wasn’t against the idea of a relationship, it was just hard to find someone who he could stand to be around for long periods of time, and someone who could handle being around him in return.

Levi sometimes thought about Erwin. Erwin was a great guy; he was kind and caring, he never once berated Levi for his obsessive cleaning habits, even before moving in together. They could spend most of their time together without losing interest, they liked similar things, and respected each other’s differences.

But it was Erwin. Despite being absolutely gorgeous, with a jawline to cut glass, icy blue eyes, and a knee weakening physique, he was still Erwin; still Levi’s best friend, his brother, and he couldn’t imagine their relationship any other way.

 

Maybe they could both find dates, create some excitement in their lives. Neither of them had been with anyone in a while, even with each other it was easy to get lonely, maybe they should let loose once in a while.

Though that wasn’t easy when you never left the house.

 

Levi would just keep on with his routine, there was no point in hoping for change if you refused to initiate it.

Laying his now empty tea mug in the sink, he slipped on his blazer, grabbed his bag an headed out the door toward his car.

“Morning!” An unfamiliar voice surprised him as he laid his bag on the passenger seat, his head popping up and eyes scanning the area for the owner.

They soon landed on the neighbor, the same neighbor he had noticed for the first time last week. He wasn’t looking down at his phone or sipping from his mug this time, he was looking straight at Levi, expecting a response.

“Hello,” Levi said, clearing his throat and looking the man over. His eyes were green, very green, Levi could tell even from this distance. He had a nice smile and his hair was in the same messy bun he had been wearing the time before, except it looked a little different; wet maybe? Perhaps he had just gotten out of the shower.

The man didn’t say anything else, and neither did Levi. He had never been great in this type of situation, at least not without a clear topic of conversation in mind, like when he was teaching. He just nodded awkwardly, climbed into his car, and drove away; ignoring the knot in his stomach for making a fool of himself.

At least he probably wouldn’t have to speak to the neighbour again.

 

Levi didn’t speak to the neighbour again but he did see him; nearly every morning as Levi returned his run he would see the neighbour leisurely pacing the front deck, sipping his morning coffee, and browsing his phone.

Levi had enough routines of his own, some stranger than others, to question the morning activities of others. Though he did find himself mildly intrigued by the man; often thinking of those lean arms and green eyes as he headed up to the shower.

He was cute, maybe Levi should have tried harder to speak to him, though he knew from past experience it was pointless, despite what Erwin told him about _meeting the right one_.

Erwin was a hopeless romantic, one who had never had real romance or excitement in his life, Levi hoped he he’d find it and he wished he could help, but he was useless in this situation and he knew it. At least Erwin seemed happy in other respects and Levi loved having him around, even if he never cleaned the crumbs off the counter after breakfast each morning.

 

Levi found himself scrubbing down the counter as he normally did in the morning, it was still a little early to leave for work and he liked to keep the place clean.

What wasn’t normal about this morning, was the movement that caught his eye out the kitchen window, looking up into the window on the house next door. Another thing he had never paid much attention to, the window across the way had always been blocked by a blind or curtain, but now it was bare; shampoo and body wash bottles lining the ledge and a man standing in view.

Levi’s eyes widened as they look in the sight before him; those familiar lean muscled arms lifted to lather shampoo into the long brown hair, soap sliding down his thin but strong looking chest, the white contrasting beautifully against his creamy lightly tanned skin.

Levi was entranced, his dish cloth left forgotten in his hand, and his tea mug left unwashed in the sink as he stared. He had thought the man next door was cute before, just by the short glances he stole as he walked past, or the one failed conversation they had shared. Cute wasn’t enough, not with the way his skin stretched sinfully over his muscles, or how angelic his face looked as he rinsed his hair; this man was beautiful.

He kept watching as the shampoo rinsed out of his Shower Man’s hair, he liked the bun, but as he watched it flowing free his fingers itched with desire to run through it, tangle in it, pull him closer.

Levi barely noticed when Shower Man’s eyes opened again, widening as they connected to his own. Levi barely had time to jolt in surprise and embarrassment as Shower Man disappeared from view, likely mortified that Levi had been watching.

He felt disappointment and shame at the thought. He hadn’t meant to watch, he had just been so surprised to see someone showering through his kitchen window that he had simply forgotten to look away, effectively ruining any remining chance of getting to know his neighbour.

Or so he thought before Shower Man popped back into view, holding his arm as if in pain, though it didn’t show in the smile on his face.

 

“What a dork.” Levi mumbled to himself when he realized that Shower Man had fallen, ignoring the warmth spreading through his chest and over his cheeks as thoughts of how cute he was ran through Levi’s mind.

He kept watching, encouraged by Shower Man’s smile; maybe he liked being watched, and Levi definitely liked watching, he never was one to question someone’s morning activities.

Levi watched as Shower Man grabbed the conditioner, spreading it through his hair carefully before lathering up a loofa with body wash and moving it slowly over his body.

There wasn’t much to see, the window only showed Shower Man’s upper torso, but they way he soaped up his chest made Levi’s pants tighten and his lip catch between his teeth.

Levi almost lost himself in the show, it was better than any porn he could have watched, even if there was no real nudity. He almost let his mind wander to what was below the window, that thin waist and long legs, a beautiful cock waiting for him to wrap his lips around.

He snapped himself out of it, he couldn’t fantasize about a stranger like this, especially not when he was still standing in his kitchen twenty minutes later than usual. He cursed loudly before tearing himself away from the window, grabbing his things and rushing to the University; late for class for the first time in the eight years he had been working there.

 

Levi could have ignored the Shower Man the next morning, or any of the mornings over the next week, he could have gone about his day like he always had; running, showering, eating, cleaning, and leaving. He had never noticed him through the bathroom window before, but now it was impossible not to notice him, impossible not to watch as he cleaned himself so thoroughly, and becoming impossible not to reach down into his pants to touch himself as he watched.

It was exciting, he couldn’t tell if the excitement came from watching or from Shower Man welcoming his audience, either way it was like nothing Levi had ever done in his boring life and he found himself looking forward to it every morning.

 

It started off slow at first, Levi would wipe the counter absently as he watched Shower Man, the beautiful man stealing short glances and grinning as he seductively rinsed the shampoo from his hair or slowly lathered up his chest.

Levi wanted to touch him, wanted to run his hands over his defined pecs, trace the lines of his abs, lick the water off his collarbones. It wasn’t long before Levi found himself teasing his fingers down his own chest and underneath the waistband of his pants. He tried not to let his eyes fluttered closed as his hand circled his cock; keeping them trained on Shower Man, imagining it was his hand stroking him slowly, imagining his arms holding him against the wall as the shower sprayed down on them both, their lips locked and their bodies grinding together.

He shook the thoughts out of his head as his phone alarm went off beside him, a recent necessity with his new morning ritual. Shower Man’s beautiful green eyes watching him intently as he fixed himself, hoped the blush on his face wasn’t visible from the distance, and reluctantly left for work.

Levi didn’t dare tell Erwin about his Shower Man, Erwin was at work by the time Levi’s show started each morning and Levi couldn’t handle the embarrassment. He knew he could tell Erwin anything, there would be no judgement or disapproval from the other man, but it wasn’t easy to admit that you jacked off to your neighbour in the shower each morning. It was even harder to admit, even to your best friend, that you may be developing feelings for a man you had never officially met.

Levi wasn’t sure if feelings were the right word for how he felt. He fantasized about Shower Man almost constantly; thought about his eyes while he ran each morning, his arms while he graded assignments, his waist as he lay in bed at night, imagining his own legs around it and their cocks rubbing together.

It was a typical case of a sexy stranger and Levi not having been laid in a while, he ignored the warmth in his chest as he thought about how Shower Man had been getting in earlier lately, giving Levi enough time to finish himself before his alarm went off.

                                                               

“What are you smiling about?” Erwin asked, pulling Levi out of his day dream as they finished up their dinner.

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something funny.” Levi dismissed, standing up and bringing his plate to the sink.

“Oh don’t worry about the dishes, I can do them,” Erwin smiled, stepping beside Levi and placing his own dishes in the sink.

“You’ve been washing the dishes a lot lately,” Levi said, raising a brow. It’s not that Erwin never washed the dishes before, he just never seemed to feel the urgency to have them cleaned as Levi did, however the past week or so Erwin had washed them immediately after dinner each night without fail.

“Just trying to help,” Erwin smiled with a shrug. He looked nervous though Levi couldn’t place why, at least not until the bathroom light next door flicked on and Erwin almost jumped.

“Okay,” Levi said, his lips turning up into a small smile. Maybe Erwin had a secret just like his own, “I wanted to run to the store anyway,” he added, wiping his hands off in the towel.

“Great!” Erwin stammered adorably.

“I’ll be back in twenty minutes, maybe we can watch a movie or something,” Levi suggested, making his way out of the kitchen with a wave.

“Yes, sounds great,” Erwin said, turning toward the dishes.

“Have fun!” Levi called with a smile. He may have felt a twinge of jealousy for Erwin, if he was in fact watching his Shower Man, though Erwin needed excitement I his life, maybe even more than Levi did. Besides, who was Levi to think the Shower Man only put on a show for him?

 

 

 

Levi walked back into the kitchen after his trip to the store only to find Erwin hunched over on the floor, “What the fuck are you doing?” Levi asked as the larger man looking up at Levi with a start and pulling him down to the floor with him, spilling his bags.

“Get away from the window!!” Erwin hissed.

“Is someone shooting at us? Are we in a goddamn action movie?” Levi demanded, a little miffed that his groceries were scattered over the floor.

“Sorry! I’m sorry. I just… Is he gone?” Erwin asked desperately.

“Is who gone?” Levi asked, bewildered.

“The neighbor,” Erwin whispered and realization flooded through Levi, he had been right after all.

“The neighbor huh? Pretty hot isn’t he?” He asked with a smile.

“Yes, he fucking caught me.” Erwin groaned, banging his head against the cupboard.

“Oh shit, were you jacking off?” Levi chuckled.

“Yes,” Erwin mumbled.

“Happens to the best of us man, he’s gone by the way,” Levi laughed, patting Erwin’s knee as he stood and picked up his groceries.

“Y-you’ve seen him in the shower too?” Erwin asked.

“Have I ever,” Levi scoffed, “The little shit showers every morning when I’m making breakfast.”

“Really? And again every evening after dinner?” Erwin asked.

“Must be a dirty fucker,” Levi said hungrily, his mind swimming with images of his shower man, the thought of him cleaning himself twice every day, probably just for the audience, but it was a level of clean Levi definitely approved of.

“Fuck, I just want to run my fingers through that long soapy brown hair and ride him into the sunset,” He growled, his cock beginning to ache in his pants

Erwin laughed, “I’ve never seen you so…”

“Thirsty?” Levi asked raising a brow.

“Yes,” Erwin smiled.

“I might be a grumpy, antisocial asshole, but I do like to get off one in a while, especially when there’s an Adonis across the way, all lean and tanned, teasing me with that fucking smile,” Levi explained, he had never been so forward while speaking of his desires before, it felt nice to let it out with Erwin, especially when the other man smiled at the information like he did.

“You’re not an asshole, though I haven’t see you interested in anyone in years, why don’t you go for it?” Erwin asked.

“Yeah, right. I’m not that kind of guy, I’m perfectly fine jacking off in private,” Levi dismissed. He could barley say hello to his Shower Man before all this began, what was he going to say to him now? Especially now that he knew the shows weren’t only for him.

“But just think, he showers  _twice a day_ ,” Erwin whispered into Levi’s ear, an involuntary shiver running through him.

“That is an attractive quality, but I thought you liked him.” Levi said, ignoring the twinge of jealousy that threatened to reappear.

“What am I going to do with him? I just spent 10 years in a loveless relationship because I don’t know how any of this stuff works,” Erwin said, drying the dishes as Levi washed.

“Just go for it, learn what you want with him, you obviously have an idea, what do you like about him?” Levi asked.

“Is it weird to talk to you about this?” Erwin asked.

“No weirder than you talking to me with dried cum in your pants.” Levi deadpanned.

“That’s true,” Erwin laughed.

“It’s not weird at all, we both have the hots for him, tell me what you want him to do to you?” Levi shrugged, he genuinely wanted to see Erwin happy, the man deserved some happiness and more than just what a friend could give him. Shower Man was beautiful and exciting, he could bring some life into Erwin, Levi couldn’t even feel jealous about that.

“I don’t know… I’ve always been the bigger one y’know. I’ve never been with someone who was able to pick me up or pin me against the wall. I think that would be… nice.” Erwin said bashfully and Levi’s mind wandered back to those arms; holding him against the wall and fucking him mercilessly.

Being small definitely had it’s perks, he hadn’t realized that someone bigger might like to be handled the same way. He hoped Erwin would experience it someday, though he had to wonder if Shower Man was capable; from the distance Levi would tell Shower Man was larger than himself, but not like what Erwin was saying.

“That is a good feeling, let me tell ya. But are we talking about the same guy? Tall, thin, long dark hair, gorgeous face, like holy crap I can see how green his eyes are from here!” Levi questioned.

“No, he’s blond with a beard, big, bulky. His biceps are bigger than your head,” Erwin said, his voice almost dreamy as excitement sparked through Levi once more.

“Damn, there must be two of them then, so much for my double shower dream boat. At least a daily shower is better than half they guys I’ve dated,” He shrugged, hiding his relief of not having to share his Shower Man.

“Speaking of shower…” Erwin said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Yes, gross. Go get that dried jizz off you and I’ll get a snack ready. We can fantasize about our sexy shower men while we watch some shitty movies,” Levi said.

“Thanks Levi,” Erwin smiled heading toward to the bathroom. Levi found himself smiling after him, they had never gushed over attractive people before, it had actually been enjoyable, maybe a new bonding experience for their friendship.

 

Erwin’s experience was a little different, it seemed his Shower Man hadn’t know he was watching, or at least that’s what Erwin had thought. He was too shy to make his watching known, which Levi found adorably infuriating.

There wasn’t much more Levi could do, other than encourage Erwin to have fun with it, the man knew Erwin was watching and still showered the same time every day, he was having as much fun as his roommate.

The four of them were perverts, but Levi couldn’t bring himself to care. He and his Shower Man had been doing this dance for weeks now and Levi loved it, though he was a little scared by how comfortable they had been getting.

The eye contact during the shower was almost constant, there were smiles, sometimes waves, it was terrifying. Shower Man had even taken up saying hello each morning from across the yard as Levi returned from his run, to which Levi would smile awkwardly and rush inside to meet Shower Man in a safer place.

 

 

“Hello!” The familiar voice called out as Levi returned from his evening walk, his newest routine in an attempt to give Erwin some privacy. He looked up with a start to see Shower Man walking across the driveway, closer than he had ever been before.

“H-hi.” Levi stammered, holding his breath as Shower Man got closer. He was even more beautiful close up; his large green eyes shining in the moonlight, his perfect lips, his strong jawline; Levi heart pounded in his chest.

Even with his clothes on this man was gorgeous; tall and lean, but obviously toned and strong. His tank top showing off his defined collarbones and wiry arms, his jeans fitting snuggly and accentuating his thick, muscled legs. Levi had never seen Shower Man so close before, he almost drooled at the sight.

“I’ve seen you around,” Shower Man grinned, a mischievous look in his eye that made Levi want to evaporate into nothingness.

“You run every morning,” He added.

“I do.” Levi said, his body relaxing slightly at the words. Their time together was not a secret, they both knew the other was there, they both knew what the other was doing, but Levi wasn’t sure he could handle actually speaking about it. He may seem bold and uncaring about most things, but that was mostly a front to cover his bashfulness in situations like these, and with Shower Man’s ocean green eyes staring into his own, he was unsure he could muster up his usual tone of dismissiveness.

“That’s really great. I should start running in the mornings, I’m so lazy by the time I get home from work,” Shower Man chuckled.

“You l-look great,” Levi offered, earning himself a stunning smile.

“So do you! Maybe I could tag along sometime?” He asked.

“Um. Yeah, sure,” Levi said, lowering his gaze in hopes of hiding the heat burning into his face.

“I’m Eren, by the way,” Shower Man said, leaning his head to the side to peak at Levi under his bangs.

“Levi,” He answered quietly.

“Nice to finally meet you Levi,” Eren smiled.

“So, uh… What do you do?” Levi asked, trying not to get lost in Eren’s eyes.

“I’m a mechanic, I work down at Pixis Garage, same with Mike,” Eren explained.

“Mike?” Levi asked.

“My roommate, not sure if you’ve seen him around,” Eren said.

“Oh, yeah I think Erwin has seen him,” Levi told him, ignoring the grin that formed on Eren’s lips .

“Erwin is… your boyfriend?” Eren asked.

“Just friend, roommate. We’ve been friends since high school,” Levi explained.

“That’s nice! Most of my high school friends are in University, but Mike is a great roommate, even if he is old.” Eren laughed.

“Define old,” Levi said, cringing internally.

“He’s like 38. It’s not old, I just like to make fun of him sometimes,” Eren laughed again, though Levi didn’t find it amusing as his heart sank to his knees, “What about you, what do you do?” Eren added.

“I’m a professor at the University,” Levi said quietly, finding it a little hard to breath as he tried to determine exactly how old his Shower Man was.

“That’s so cool!” Eren exclaimed, “Do you know Armin? He’s a TA for Professor Hange.”

“I do know him,” Levi whispered.

“He’s great right? We’ve been best friends sine kindergarten, he’s always been so smart,” Eren beamed.

“I. um… I have to go.” Levi said, clearing his throat uncomfortably and watching Eren’s face fall.

“Oh, okay. It was nice meeting you!” Eren said, smiling at Levi once more.

Levi could only nod as he made his way into the house, his mind foggy and dazed. He barely remembered speaking with Erwin, telling him about Eren, telling him Mike’s name, and telling him about how disgusting he was.

He was disgusting; he was a dirty old man lusting after a 21 year old, just like the other dirty old men he worked with who ogled the students and spoke inappropriately about them in private.

Erwin tried to convince him that he was wrong, that the situation was different. Eren wasn’t Levi student, he was a grown man who could determine what he wanted for himself, and a thirteen year age difference wasn’t that bad.

He made good points, but it did nothing to make Levi feel better. He still felt silly, lusting after someone so much younger than himself. It wasn’t even the inappropriateness of it; Eren was an adult, by law there was nothing wrong with it.

But what was Levi going to do with a 21 year old? He had found himself developing feelings for Eren in the weeks they had been meeting at the kitchen window, he imagined himself meeting Eren in person, he imagined getting along, maybe going out together? Having a relationship?

Levi hadn’t been in a relationship in a long time, he hadn’t really felt the need. When he had started watching Eren, a relationship was the farthest thing from his mind, he just wanted to get off to the beautiful stranger. But his imagination got away from him, he began fantasizing about Eren; having sex with him, being with him, cuddling with him…

How was Levi, a short, grumpy man in his 30’s, going to keep the attention of a 21 year old man long enough to cuddle with him after sex? It likely wouldn’t happen; they’d bang a few times and then Eren would realize how boring and quirky Levi was and leave him for someone else.

Levi wasn’t sure he could handle that.

 

 

 “How about some eggs?” Erwin asked one Saturday morning ad Levi came back from his run.

“Yeah, sure,” He said, gulping his water down quickly.

“Good run?” Erwin asked.

“Ye… yeah,” Levi said, looking up at Erwin, though his eyes catching on something else.

He hadn’t looked through the window since his short conversation with Eren, he had been avoiding the younger man at all costs; out of embarrassment, out of fear, he wasn’t sure.

But there he was, as beautiful as ever, tying his hair up into his usual messy bun as his eyes caught Levi’s and a large grin spread over his face. Levi had almost forgotten how cute he was.

“Is that him? Damn he is cute, I can give you some privacy,” Erwin grinned, drawing Levi out of his daze.

“No. I need to shower,” Levi mumbled, rushing out of the room and into his own shower where he did his best not to think about Eren, or at least ignored the fact that he could think of nothing but Eren.

Levi made sure the coast was clear before rejoining Erwin in the kitchen for some breakfast. The look on Erwin’s face told Levi he wanted to say something, but Levi wasn’t sure he wanted to hear it. 

“Eren seemed disappointed when you left. I think he might like you,” Erwin said cautiously, Levi had been right, he hadn’t wanted to hear it.

“Too bad,” Levi said through bites of his eggs.

“Why are you so against this? It can’t just be the age thing,” Erwin said.

“I’m not against anything, I’m just not interested.” Levi dismissed.

“You seemed interested, very interested in fact. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so infatuated,” Erwin pried, he had good intentions but Levi didn’t want to talk about it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He grumbled.

“I think you like him more than you thought you did. I think talking to him in person scared you,” Erwin suggested.

“Of course it scared me! He was supposed to just be some sexy as fuck guy next door with a flirty smile who I liked to watch in the shower. Now he’s my  _neighbor._ He says hi to me on the street when I leave for my run or when I come home from work; he’s adorable, he’s beautiful, and he’s fucking nice!” Levi shouted, burying his face in his arms on the table. Speaking to Eren had made it real, it had made his feeling surface, turned them into more than just a whimsical fantasy and it terrified him.

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Erwin said gently.

“I’m bad at this,” Levi said, his voice muffled by his arms, “I have no idea what I’m supposed to do or what I’m supposed to say, but I want to talk to him! I want to get to know him, I want him to fuck my brains out, and then cuddle me afterward!” he explained truthfully, something only Erwin could achieve.

“Then talk to him,” Erwin said simply.

“Yeah, and why don’t you go talk to Mike,” Levi scoffed.

“That’s different. Eren actually likes you,” Erwin insisted.

“Yes, because of my winning personality and godlike physical proportions,” Levi grumbled.

“You didn’t see the look on his face this morning when you left,” Erwin said.

“Yeah well… tough. I have to go,” Levi said, his heart speeding up at the thought. He ignored it, simply bringing his dishes to the sink and hurrying out of there. Erwin had a way of making him talk, he had to get away before his kindness made Levi cave again.

“Levi! I promise you, you’re not a dirty old man!” Erwin called after him, only to be ignored by Levi as he closed the bathroom door.

 

Erwin gave Levi space, he didn’t pry or push, he was just there for him.’ Levi knew he was being moody and insufferable, unable to focus or keep a proper conversation all week as he lost himself in his thoughts.

He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve a friend like Erwin, the man was an angel; leaving him alone, yet still spending time with him when he could. He sat quietly with him in the evenings, made unobtrusive small talk while they ate dinner, even did some extra cleaning around the house.

Levi was glad that things were going well for Erwin, he and Mike seemed to be enjoying themselves through the windows; even if Erwin didn’t talk about it much. Levi wasn’t sure if it was for his benefit or because Erwin was bashful, but he could see the change in Erwin’s mood in the past few weeks and Levi was nothing but happy for his best friend.

 

 

Levi ran later on this particular Saturday, giving himself a little extra time to sleep in the morning, or maybe a way to avoid Eren, who still managed to be on his front step each morning after Levi’s run.

Levi realized that his plan hadn’t worked as he walked up his driveway, eyes locking on to Eren’s face. There was no smile, no twinkle in his large green eyes, no spring in his step as he got up and slowly walked toward Levi.

Levi felt like hiding; running inside before Eren could reach him, avoiding all contact with the younger man. It was the only way he knew he could control himself, especially with the sad look on Eren’s beautiful face.

“Hi,” He said.

“Hey,” Levi said quietly, trying to avoid his gaze.

“Did I do something?” Eren asked.

“What? No! I…” Levi stammered nervously.

“I thought we were having fun. Did you just not want to speak to me in person?” Eren asked.

“That’s not… I…” Levi began, unsure of what to say.

“Was it something I said? I just wanted to meet you, I’m sorry if I’m not what you were expecting. We can go back to how things were if you want. Or have I ruined that too?” Eren asked sadly.

“No! It’s… Why did you want to meet me?” Levi asked.

“You seem interesting.” Eren said shyly.

“I’m not,” Levi stated firmly.

“Shouldn’t I be the judge of that?” Eren asked, his lip quirking slightly.

“I’m old, I’m grumpy, and I’m boring. I do the same thing at the same time every day, I don’t know how to talk to people, especially a gorgeous 21 year old who I’ve gotten off to while he showers!” Levi exclaimed, unintentionally blurting out the last part.

“Why don’t you come in, we can talk over coffee,” Eren suggested, his warm smile drawing Levi in as he reluctantly agreed and followed him inside.

Levi stood awkward in Eren’s kitchen as the younger man busied himself with the coffee pot. His eyes moved around the room; there was clutter but overall it seemed clean, one more thing that would tip Levi in the direction he was trying his best not to fall.

“So, you enjoy watching people shower?” Eren smirked, sitting down to the table and sliding a mug of coffee toward Levi.

“No!” Levi exclaimed, eye wide and cheeks burning.

“But you like watching me?” Eren asked playfully.

“I’m not a pervert,” Levi said quietly, “I didn’t go looking for you in the shower, I just… noticed.”

“I know, I never said you were one. It was fun though, wasn’t it?” Eren asked.

“It was, I don’t let go often, that’s probably the most thrilling thing I’ve ever done with someone else. You probably thought I was exciting, that fucking me would be fun, and I’m not going to lie, I’ve thought about it too. But then what? You’re 21 years old, what would you want with someone so much older?” Levi explained.

“Is that what happened? You’re worried about my age?” Eren asked gently.

“I’m not exciting, I’m grumpy, I have weird routines, and an obsession with cleaning. You’ll get bored with me after a couple times and move on to someone else.” Levi said quietly.

“You know we lived here about a month before you noticed me,” Eren said simply, Levi looked up at him curiously, unsure where this was going.

“I noticed you the first day. You were bringing in groceries, I thought you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I noticed you in the kitchen a few days later while I was showering, you were cleaning I think, you didn’t look up. Later I noticed that you left for a run the same time every day, after a while I started drinking my coffee on the deck, you didn’t look up then either,” Eren explained.

“Okay, so I’m a self absorbed asshole,” Levi mumbled.

“You’re shy and awkward around people,” Eren stated, “I realized that the first time I said hi to you.”

Levi felt his cheeks burn as he looked away, usually his resting bitch face was enough to deter people from finding this out about him, but Eren had seen straight through it with ease.

“I started showering when I knew you would be in the kitchen. That’s probably creepy, but you’re very intriguing. You didn’t notice for the longest time, until one day you just did. I was so happy,” Eren laughed.

“Did you fall?” Levi asked, remembering the day vividly.

“Yes! Mike wanted to take me to the hospital, thought I broke my arm!” Eren laughed again, his eyes shining.

“Idiot,” Levi mumbled, trying to hide his smile.

“You’re probably right about that, though the getting bored thing is way off. I’m infatuated by you, I want to get to know you, but in some ways I feel like I already do. Yes, I want to have sex with you, I’ve fantasized about it daily since we started this, I want to watch you come undone up close, I want to be the one to cause it, I want to kiss every inch of your body until you’re trembling beneath me. But I don’t want it to end there, I want so much more than that. I want to know everything about you, what you like, what makes you laugh, I want to hold you while you sleep, wake up to your beautiful face.” Eren said, his voice deep and his eyes dark with desire.

Levi was already trembling, his heart pounding, his mind racing, he wanted all of those things too, it was all he could think of these past weeks. He couldn’t reach the words, couldn’t form them on his tongue, he could only stare at Eren with wide eyes, pushing his chair out and lunging for the other man.

Levi’s arms circled Eren’s neck as Eren welcomed him without hesitation, a hand on his waist and the other tangled in his hair, pulling them together tightly as their lips crashed together.

It was everything Levi had imagined; soft lips and fierce passion, warmth filling him as their bodies flushed together, exploring one another as they had only done in dreams.

“N-no, I’m sweaty from my run,” Levi whispered against Eren’s lips as the younger man’s fingers pulled at his shirt.

“I have a shower,” Eren grinned, leaning back only enough to stare into Levi’s eyes with amusement before Levi’s own face broke out in a smile.

“Lead the way,” He laughed, yelping quietly as Eren stood, lifting Levi into his arms and carrying him through the house, their lips locked together for the trip.

 

Eren set him back down when they reached the bathroom, pulling away reluctantly to turn the shower on then back into the hallway to grab some towels. Levi watched quietly as Eren rushed around, the idea of what was happening so surreal; exactly what he dreamed while the farthest thing from what he thought would happen.

Levi took a deep breath, mustering all the courage he could before slowly pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it on the floor, catching Eren’s attention as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and sliding them down slowly; Eren’s breath hitching and his eyes wide, following the movement. Levi stepped out of his pants, standing straight and trying to breath evenly as he stood bare before Eren, green eyes roaming every inch of his body.   

“Gorgeous,” Eren whispered, stepping closer to him and slowly running his fingers over Levi’s skin. Levi’s heart raced as he slid his own fingers over Eren’s stomach and underneath the waistband of his pants, pulling them down slowly and hoping Eren couldn’t hear the thudding of his chest.

Eren leaned back, pulling his shirt over his head as Levi continued pushing down the fabric, letting out a quiet gasp as Eren’s hardened cock bobbed out of its confines. Eren breathed out a chuckle, leaning forward to press his lips against Levi’s forehead and threading their fingers together to lead him into the shower.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Levi whispered, Eren’s mouth moving down to his neck and sucking harshly as water sprayed over them.

“Me either,” Eren growled, pushing Levi against the cold wall of the shower, lips traveling down his body. Levi propped himself up with an arm on the window ledge, a hand gripping the shower rod, and head thrown back with a moan of pleasure as Eren’s lips wrapped around his aching cock.

Levi couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him like this, especially not this well, Eren’s mouth was magic; the way his tongue swirled, the way his throat constricted, it was more that Levi could take.

“E-eren, please,” He whined, “I can’t!”

Eren smiled around his cock, pulling off with a light pop and sliding up his body to recapture Levi’s lips with his own and pinning him securely so Levi’s arms could wrap around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

“I love how you say my name,” Eren said, a slippery finger circled Levi’s entrance, “Is this what you want?” he asked, his voice husky and dripping with desire.

“Yes! Yes Eren, please,” Levi begged, rocking his hips against Eren’s finger before it slipped inside and Eren’s lips latched onto his neck.

Levi moaned loudly as Eren stretched him, uncaring of how he sounded, all that mattered in this moment was Eren and that they were doing what he had fantasized about for weeks.

 

His eyes fluttered opened as he thought about his kitchen window and the view it must have in this moment. He smiled when he saw Erwin; the blond man looking over, obviously dazed, lost in thought. Levi chuckled lightly when Erwin jumped, pretending he hadn’t seen anything. He knew Erwin was happy for him, just like Levi would be happy to see Erwin and Mike where he was now, though he couldn’t help but to also feel proud of himself; proud of taking a chance, proud of giving in to a chance for happiness. He untangled a hand from Eren’s hair as he made eye contact with Erwin, giving his grinning best friend a thumbs up before throwing his head back once more in a new wave of pleasure as Eren’s fingers reached his prostate.

Levi didn’t notice if Erwin left, his mind focused fully on Eren and the condom he was rolling down his impressive length, Levi’s body aching to be filled by it.

“Are you ready?” Eren asked, turning Levi to face the wall and leaning him back against his chest and lining himself up.

“Yes,” Levi whimpered, standing on his toes with his hands against the wall to keep him steady, Eren’s fingers turning his face to him for a deep kiss as he sunk in slowly.

Levi cried out as Eren filled him, the pain of the stretch turning to pleasure as he moved teasingly slow.

“You’re beautiful Levi, amazing, perfect,” Eren chanted, teeth nibbling at his earlobe as his pace quickened. Levi had no words, only cries and moans of pleasure as Eren consumed him; his cock reaching places Levi had forgotten he had, his lips never leaving Levi’s skin, his hand holding Levi’s hip with a bruising grip, while the other stroked Levi’s painful arousal.

 

“I’m close,” Levi cried, barely noticing as the water grew colder, too lose in desire and pleasure, too lost in Eren to care.

“Me too,” Eren gasped, slamming into Levi’s prostate with every thrust, until they both came with the others name on their lips.

“That was amazing,” Levi said, twisting the knob to turn off the shower before Eren pulled him into his arms on the floor of the tub.

“So amazing,” Eren hummed, kissing Levi’s forehead as he cuddled into Eren’s chest.

“I’m cold,” Levi said quietly after a few moments of cuddling in the empty bath tub, earning a chuckle from Eren.

“How about we go to my room, I’m sure I can think of some ways to warm you up,” He smiled.

 

 

They had sex again before the night was out, this time slow and gentle, the urgency of their first time together passed letting them enjoy the movement of their bodies as they pressed together, the slow, lazy kisses as they learned every detail of the other, and the quiet cuddles as they bathed in the afterglow.

The night was spectacular, like nothing Levi had ever experienced before. He still had his worries about beginning a relationship with the younger man, but he was willing to take a risk on Eren, he was willing to take the risk on himself.

Levi couldn’t help but to feel good about his decision as he sat in his own kitchen the next morning, sipping on his tea with Eren behind him on the small chair; his arms around him and chest pressed against his back.

“Levi!” Erwin said, walking into the kitchen with pyjama pants and messy hair.

“Hey,” Levi said quietly as a giant blond man, who he could only assume was Mike came in behind Erwin, slipping his arms around Erwin’s waist and resting his chin on Erwin’s shoulder.

“Eren, surprise seeing you here,” Mike said.

“We don’t have any tea,” Eren said, nuzzling his nose into the back of Levi’s head affectionately.

Levi glanced up to Erwin, matching blushes on their cheeks and proud grins on their lips as their eyes met. Erwin looked as happy as Levi felt.

 

They both seemed to have gotten exactly what they wanted through the kitchen window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
